Cub/Trivia
General Trivia *Cub is how people like to call a baby bear or younglings of large cats (tigers or lions), which explains his name. *In the internet shorts, there are a few episodes where Cub is not with Pop. However, in the TV series, Pop and Cub are always together. *On Cub's "Collect Them All" card, he is said to be lactose intolerant. This might be false, since Cub drank milk with no problem in Bottled Up Inside. The formula could have been soy or another substitute, but given Pop's track record, this is unlikely. *Cub can be seen without his beanie in Snip Snip Hooray!, Water Way to Go, A Hole Lotta Love, and Every Litter Bit Hurts. *The only TV episodes that Pop and Cub don't appear in are "Twelfth Night" and "Friday the Thirteenth". *Out of the characters who rarely survive, Cub is one of the few characters to star in a sole cause episode and survive. The others are Nutty and Disco Bear. *Cub is usually considered the physically weakest main character besides Flaky, mainly because of very young age and childish behavior. *Cub appears in Treasure Those Idol Moments, Rink Hijinks, Let It Slide, It's a Snap, I Get a Trick Out of You, Kringle Feast, and Kringle Presents without Pop. Pop only appears without Cub in Something Fishy (unless Cub was sitting in his lap) and in Tunnel Vision. *According to the episodes Snip Snip Hooray! and Easy Comb, Easy Go, he has auburn hair. *Similar to Handy and Sniffles, Cub doesn't seem to mind (or even notice) if other characters die or get injured, or even if something is about to happen to him. **In Don't Yank My Chain, he laughs when Handy is being dragged along by a train. **In Rink Hijinks, he tears Lumpy's heart out and hugs it, thinking it's a toy from a claw machine. **In Who's to Flame?, he doesn't seem to notice that Sniffles had been killed. **In Havin' A Ball, he doesn't seem to notice that Pop had been killed despite seeing his remains. **In Just Desert, he picks Lumpy's skull up and holds it to his ear like a seashell. **In A Hole Lotta Love, he smiles and laughs when he is about to be crushed by the drill machine. **In Concrete Solution, he doesn't seem to notice that a bridge above him is collapsing (Pop, however, was also oblivious). **In Wingin' It, he laughs as he's being sucked out of a plane. **In You're Kraken Me Up, he only seems curious when Petunia's severed head lands next to him. ***This may, however, be because Cub is a baby and doesn't understand death. *Unlike most other characters, he is rarely shown playing with other characters (the obvious exception being Pop and sometimes a dead Lumpy). *Besides Pop, Cub is most often seen with Lumpy and Petunia. *Cub, like Sniffles, is voiced by a female voice actor despite being male. *The grave that Pop and Cub visited in the episode Can't Stop Coffin is likely the grave of Cub's mother, as it has been confirmed that she's dead. *The first time he appeared without Pop was in Treasure Those Idol Moments. *Cub's voice actress was changed when Ellen Conell moved was unable to voice Giggles, Petunia, and Cub. However, in Clause For Concern, she voiced Cub. *In Season 3, his alliterate sentence is: Cute kids are cuddly and carefree! *Cub and Pop are the only duo characters that aren't always seen together. This is unless one counts games, as in Stay On Target, Lammy appears without Mr. Pickels. *Pop and Cub's Season 3 featuring card is somewhat similar to their TV series starring card. **Also, their Season 2 starring card is somewhat similar to their part in the opening of the TV series. *Cub was originally going to be called Fuzzy. *Besides Mr. Pickels, Cub is the smallest Happy Tree Friend. *Cub is the only character without any occupations or careers. Design *He is one of the only two main characters to have small black eyes, the other being Mr. Pickels. However, Sniffles used to have them under his glasses in earlier episodes. Episode Statistics *Cub has more pop-ups then all of the other characters, this is because he has two pop-ups in season 1 and three in season 2. *Cub stars in three TV episodes (along with Pop). However, all of his deaths in them are Debatable, so there is a small chance that he could be one of the few characters who survived all of their starring roles in the TV series. The others are Pop, Mime, and Cro-Marmot. *He is one of the few characters who starred in three TV episodes. The others are Pop, Giggles, The Mole, Disco Bear, Russell, Flippy, and Splendid. *Since Cub and his father are duo characters, Cub stars in every episode Pop does, even though he has very little screen time in A Hole Lotta Love and Clause For Concern. A featuring role would suit him better in these episodes. *The only starring roles he survives are Rink Hijinks and Cubtron Z. *Cub stars in Clause For Concern despite only appearing at the beginning, end, and after credits. **In A Handy Nanny, Cub has a featuring role when he should have had a starring role. **Cub has an appearance role in Concrete Solution, Who's to Flame?, and As You Wish when he should have had a featuring role. *Even though Smoochies usually features one character, in Pop and Cub's Christmas Smoochie, Pop is featured along with his son. This marks Pop's second Smoochie and Cub's first one. However, only Cub dies in that Smoochie. *Pop and Cub are the only duo characters (the other duos being Lifty & Shifty and Lammy & Mr. Pickels) who don't have the same number of starring roles. *In the TV series, Cuddles appeared in all of his starring roles. ** In the TV series, Cuddles appeared in all of his starring roles. Cuddles dies in two of the three episodes. ** In the third internet season, The Mole appeared in both episodes. Kills and Deaths *He has the worst survival rate out of the bear characters. *Not counting Cubtron Z, he has had the least kills. This is because he is only a baby. **If Cubtron Z was counted, he would surpass everyone's kill count by at least a thousand, including Pop's debatable bird kill count in Read 'em and Weep ''and possibly Petunia's making the world burn in ''Breaking Wind . *Besides Lammy and Mr. Pickels, who were introduced in Season 3, Cub is the only character who hasn't killed anyone in the TV series. *''Kringle Presents'' and Chore Loser are the only instances on the show where Cub's death isn't caused by another character. *He has the most debatable deaths. *Cub's deaths generally involve breathing problems, machinery, or getting crushed. *Cub is the twelfth character to die in the TV series, the sixth in the Internet series, and the fourth in the shorts. *Cub is the first character to die in It's a Snap ('Debatable')'', ''Let It Slide, Hello Dolly, Doggone It (Debatable), Sea What I Found, Every Litter Bit Hurts, Can't Stop Coffin, Bottled Up Inside, and Cubtron Z. He dies last in And the Kitchen Sink, Concrete Solution, Read 'em and Weep, and You're Kraken Me Up. *In And the Kitchen Sink, Concrete Solution, and Read 'em and Weep, he was the last character to die. *He is the only bear with more deaths than kills. *Cub is one of the few characters with more deaths then kills, the others are Cuddles, Petunia, Handy, and Russell. *If one does not count debatable episodes, Cub and Handy have both survived the least amount of TV episodes, with two each. *Cub survives in 11 out of the 52 episodes he appears in. If he survived his debatable deaths he would have survived 17 episodes. **His survival rate is 21.15%, but if he survived all of his debatable deaths he would have much higher survival rate, a total of 32.69%. *Even though Pop usually kills him, Cub gets killed by Lumpy just as many times as he does by Pop. *He is the first victim of Pop and Petunia. *Lammy is the only female character that Cub hasn't killed. *His most frequent victims are Lumpy and Pop. *Despite Pop's long streak of killing Cub, Cub hasn't been killed by Pop in the season 4 yet. **Additionally if Cub has survived in A Vicious Cycle, that would make the fouth season the only season so far to have Cub survive more episodes than Pop has. *Cub died in every Season 1 internet short he appeared in (Debatable, see It's a Snap). He also dies in every Kringle episode he appears in. *So far, A Vicious Cycle and Spare Tire are the only episode where he survives while Pop dies. Usually it is the other way around. Superlatives *Out of the characters who rarely survive, Cub is one of the few who have been the sole survivor of an episode. The others are Giggles, Disco Bear, and Mime. Shockingly, Cub does this three times. *Cub is one of seven characters not to have the same kind of eyes as the other characters. The other six characters are Lumpy, Nutty, The Mole, Lifty & Shifty (from the TV series onwards), and Mr. Pickels. *Panda Mom's baby is similar to Cub, as they are both small and have the same eyes. *He is one of the few characters who is named after what animal he is. The others are The Mole, Disco Bear, Cro-Marmot, and Mr. Pickels (who isn't an animal but a vegetable/fruit). *He is one of four characters that has never driven a car, truck, or other motorized vehicle. The others are: Giggles, Mime, and Splendid. *Cub is one of the few characters who have vomited, the others are Pop, Lumpy, Flaky, and Splendid. Giggles and Cuddles have been seen getting nauseous but have never actually barfed. *Because of A Vicious Cycle, Cub is one of the four characters to survive an encounter with Fliqpy. Others are Lumpy (Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow, Double Whammy Part I, Remains to be Seen, and By The Seat Of Your Pants), Flaky (Double Whammy Part I and Random Acts of Silence), and Handy (By The Seat Of Your Pants). **Note that though The Mole is not killed by him in Party Animal, he dies while Fliqpy is still in control, meaning that he did not survive the encounter. *Cub is one of the nine characters who have never intentionally killed a character. The others are: Toothy, Cuddles, Disco Bear, Nutty, Russell, Lifty, Mime, and Lammy (Debatable). Category:Trivia Category:Character Trivia